Some Shells Come Paired
by Manly Tie-Dyed Accesscory Bag
Summary: The day before Percy goes missing in TLH, he arrives to camp with a mysterious girl. Percy is absolutely convinced she is his twin. Annabeth, however, disagrees. Does Percy really have a sister? Or is he just an idiot? Slightly parodic. The most realistic twin story, IMO. Please read completely before reviewing.Edit: Used to be titled differently. Now divided into separate chapters
1. I Behead an Undead Snake Lady

**(A/N: Okay, so there are a LOT of Percy's twin sister stories out there, no? So, I decided to take my own...um...take...yeah...**

**I'm not sure if you could call this parodic or not. I guess it's the middle ground? The characters are SUPPOSED to be in character, except for Percy a few times, because he's an idiot in this. Yes, he is an idiot, but in this, he's more of one than usual. Otherwise, if you find any of the characters OOC, it will be because of the lack of skill I have. I know, I'm not good at humor or romance. -_- The "funny" parts are just there to make the story more "colorful". (And to imitate Mr. Riordan's style more). Please point out anything I should improve on! :D**

**Rick Riordan obviously owns the series and characters. (Except the "mysterious girl". Yeah, I won't put that burden on him.)****)**

Before we start, I swear on the river Styx that I usually don't attack old ladies.

Anyways, everything was going great until the week before we would be released for Holiday Break. There were no signs of anything to do with Greek mythology as I strolled through the gold and purple themed hallways that were illuminated by the florescent lights (which I really hate). Of course, it could've been the Mist just tricking me, but I decided to let myself enjoy the bliss of actually having a normal high school experience.

Today we got our new classes for the second semester. It was kinda weird that we went into the next semester right before we went off for Holiday Break. Not to mention that we did this on a Tuesday, not a Monday. But hey, whatever works. As soon as I stepped into my new physics class, my grins and dreams vanished. Chills overcame me, and my stomach dropped. I felt like I was going to puke all over the grayish purple carpet. Something definitely was off.

"Perseus Jackson!" my teacher snapped in a shrill voice. "You are tardy! On the first day of this class! How careless! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She punctuated every syllable of the last sentence.

"I...erm...uhhh...," I stammered. I didn't even think I heard the bell ring yet.

I nervously scratched the back of my neck, which was coated in cold sweat, and looked up at my teacher. She was an old, lanky woman who wore a shade of a deep reddish eggplant lipstick and a little too much eyeshadow in a matching color. Her hair was a dull brown and pulled into a tight bun.

The sound of the bell echoed though the silent hallways.

"What are you doing, just standing there? Do you want to be even more late, Perseus Jackson?" she croaked.

"But, I was already in the classroom when the bell rang!" I protested.

"It does not matter!" she snapped, "You were not in your seat yet! And you are still not!"

In a way, she reminded me of my former algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, who turned out to be one of the Furies. That didn't necessarily mean that she was one of them. So instead of judging her as one and running off, which would probably get me into trouble, I glanced at my classmates. All of them were staring at me, and most were either outright hysterical or giggling. With burning cheeks, I took my seat in between two girls, which was unfortunately right in the front. The teacher started lecturing about classroom etiquette or whatever. It was basically common sense and unimportant, so I lost interest and started playing thumb wars with myself.

SLAM! I jumped and looked up. My eyes were staring into the furious ice blue eyes of the teacher. I swore I saw the veins pulsate in her eyes. Some were also twitching on her neck. The florescent lights, which started to give me a throbbing headache on my temples, made her wrinkles and bags have her look even older. Did I mention I hate those lights? Well, I do.

"Perseus Jackson! Pay attention!" she screeched with pure fury. She was holding a meter stick, so she probably used that against my desk. However, with her anger and pose, it looked like she was going use that as a weapon against me instead.

Once again, most of my classmates laughed. My cheeks weren't just burning anymore, my whole body was. Right then, I wished I could disintegrate into golden dust like a defeated monster, or at least shape shift into a bird and fly out the window. But being a child of Poseidon, all I _really_ wanted to do right then was to plunge into the nearest body of water and sit on the bottom all alone.

Anyways, after staring me down for few, she went back to lecturing us. I pretended to listen by looking at the blackboard. The combination of her shrill voice and the strain on my eye trying to make out the faint chalk on the blackboard-especially with dyslexia-made my headache even worse. You might be wondering why someone with the Curse of Achilles could experience a headache, because it's pain, right? The curse only protects you from external pain, unfortunately. Anyways, I made out the teacher's name on the blackboard. It was Ms. Aima, which means blood in Greek. Great.

I heard giggles coming from either side of me. They were _still_ laughing at me? I gave a death glare to the girl to my left, who had curly caramel hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She gave me a pearly, flirty smile and wave to me, which I didn't give back. Awkward. I jerked my head to my right to look as far away from her as possible. The moment I layed eyes on the other girl, I felt nauseous and a chill ran up from the core of my spine. She was also giggling at me, but in more of a mocking way. She had long, jet black hair and sea-green eyes. There was something different, yet familiar about her. I didn't recognize either of them though, which wasn't surprising. Goode is a pretty big school.

In the middle of Ms. Aima's tirade, the girl with the black hair raised her hand.

"What is it, Pearlcilina?" Ms. Aima asked.

"May I use the bathroom?" responded Pearlcilina.

"Yes, but be back in five minutes! If you are not back then, I will give you detention."

I had an anxious feeling, as if Pearlcilina was in trouble. I didn't know why, but I had a strong urge to protect her, even if I just learned her name.

"Ms. Aima?" I asked about seven seconds after Pearlcilina walked out.

"What?" she croaked. "Do not interrupt me in the middle of the lecture I am giving you! And you must raise your hand before you talk to me!"

So I raised my hand.

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom really bad."

"No! Only one person goes at a time! Besides, I am lecturing you!"

"But I have to go _really_ bad. If I don't go to the bathroom, I'll go on one of your chairs!" I desperately protested, ignoring the laughs.

"Perseus Jackson! You are not going to the bathroom right now, and if you go on one of the chairs, I will send you home!"

I kinda figured that she wouldn't let me go anyways, with the possibility of being one of the Furies. So I did what any crazy person would do. I bolted out the doors.

"Pearlcilina!" I shouted when I saw her figure near the end of the hallway. I sprinted as fast I could up to her, while she looked at me like I was a freak.

"What the heck? What's wrong with you?" Pearlcilina irritatedly questioned.

"Uh..."

I had no idea what to tell her. Ironically, it was Ms. Aima who saved me from looking like a complete idiot. Or maybe not.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Ms. Aima hollered in her all-becoming familiar voice as she quickly marched down the hall.

I turned around to face Pearlcilina and said, "Don't worry. I got this." Her arms were crossed, and her face remained skeptical. I wasn't sure if she was amused, annoyed, or both.

Ms. Aima was almost to us. When she crossed the drinking fountain closest to us, I felt a familiar tug in my gut and let all the water out. She then slipped and fell on the ground. As I maneuvered my way towards her and then uncapped Riptide, she was sopping wet and shrieking like crazy. When I was close enough to her to see her features, I saw that her reddish eggplant lipstick and eyeshadow were running down her face and that some her hair was plastered to it. Her vessels in her neck, eyes, and a bunch of other places were pulsating more than ever, and her face was scarlet with rage. She sure looked like a monster, but she wasn't. At least not yet, anyways. I didn't wait for her to make her transformation. I took advantage of this and rashly slashed Riptide at her. Instead of disintegrating into golden dust, Riptide went through her.

I reasoned it was because she was still in her human form, until she exclaimed, "Do not dare to use your pen on me as a weapon!" And then it hit me. Ms. Aima was mortal after all! I guess some teachers are just naturally sadistic. Well, this was sorta awkward.

"Oh...um...sorry...I thought you were a monster or something," I muttered as I gingerly offered a hand to help her up, but Ms. Aima only gave me a well-deserved death glare.

I turned around, as I was alarmed from some cackling laughter that came from behind me. The laughing belonged to Pearlcilina, whom must have snuck behind me while all of this was happening.

"A pen? I'm pretty sure that's a sword he has there," Pearlcilina told her. She then bore her sea-green eyes into mine. "How did you turn your pen into a sword, anyways? It this some stupid metaphor involving pens being mightier than the sword or something?"

After her annoying, sarcastic remark, I heard _more_ laughing coming from behind me. It obviously wasn't from Pearlcilina, and it was too juvenile to come from Ms. Aima. I turned around once again and faced the owner of the mocking laugh.

"What's up?" the girl with caramel hair who was hitting on me earlier asked. She flipped her hair and waved her sickly green bony hands with sharp, perfectly manicured claws. Then she gave me yet another flirty smile, which was full of rows porcelain razor-sharp teeth. How attractive.

Ms. Aima must have seen the girl's monster form at least partially, because she screamed in terror and cowered into a ball.

"Now's_ really_ not the time to flirt," I snarled.

She slowly approached me with legs that now appeared as python tail trunks, which meant that she was a Scythian Dracaenae.

"You think I still want to flirt with you after you mistaken the monster for a mortal teacher? Why is it always the teacher? Your mind is so clichéd and minuscule. Even after defeating the Titan army, you still wouldn't know a Dracaenae if she sat by you, which I did! l won't take pride in eating you anymore just for that, Perseus Jackson. I will tear you in shreds instead to end your pitiful existence. Then, I will snack on you anyways, because I'm hungry!"

"Lovely," was my witty response.

"You're an idiot," the monster growled.

One by one the sprinklers went off, quickly followed by the shrill ring of the fire alarm. Don't look at me- I didn't cause it! It obviously wasn't my mortal teacher or the Scythian Dracaenae, either. I shot a glance at Pearlcilina.

"_What_?" Pearlcilina indignantly asked.

Luckily, there were no extra witnesses from the students rushing out, since we were in an isolated section of the hall. I sighed with relief as the cool, relieving drops made my headache flow out of my temples and my body surge with energy. With these advantages, I took the initiative.

I charged and feigned a slash at the monster's abdomen, knowing that she would strike back in that direction. Then, I dived into a crouch and struck her serpent trunks with Riptide. Obviously not too excited about this, she smacked Riptide out of my hand and violently clutched my upper arm with her razor claws.

Her cold eyes gave me a paralyzing stare, but I snapped back into reality when I hatched a plan, remembering that Riptide always appears back in my pocket. Feeling the familiar tug once again, I made the water burst from the drinking fountain even more and go in our direction. Hopefully Ms. Aima panicked away from the drinking fountain. The immense pressure of the water slammed the Scythian Dracaenae and me against the lockers. Overwhelmed by the force, she lost her grip on my arm. With some struggle, I slipped my hand into my pocket and retrieved Riptide. Then, I swung at her abdomen for real this time, and she quickly disintegrated into dust.

Just when I thought I would catch a break, the windows shattered into a million pieces and made a loud crash.

"P-Percy!" Grover desperately bellowed while crashing through the windows on Blackjack.

"Grover? What, um, are you exactly doing here?" I asked, very confused, while struggling to not groan. Usually, I don't like it when people other than me ride Blackjack, but I guess it was okay this time. Grover was my best friend, and this was kinda an emergency.

"I sensed danger coming for you! You know, the empathy link?"

"Ahem? Hello?" Pearlcilina chimed in. "A weird guy with merman powers I saw on TV attacks our teacher and a snake lady, there's a random fire alarm, and a goat boy crashes in while riding a unicorn. Yet, nobody explains what the heck is going on!"

"Actually," I intellectually responded, "it's what the _Hades_ is going on."

"I'm a satyr!" Grover cried. "And Blackjack is a pegasus!"

"Huh?" she asked.

"No time to explain," I solemnly said. "Just get on the pegasus!"

After Pearlcilina found a spot on Blackjack, I went up to him and petted him.

_Hey Boss!_

"Hey, what's up, man?" I smiled. "Thanks for coming to the rescue."

_Watch out!_

Huh? He started to kick his legs in the air and freak out. I glanced up to Grover and Pearlcilina for reassurance for whatever the Hades was going on. That didn't work, though, because they were staring at me, horror-stricken. Wow, thanks guys.

"_What_?" I anxiously exclaimed.

I thrust my hands out to put more emphasis on my confusion, and I realized I hit something with Riptide. I guess I forgot to recap it. When I turned my head to inspect what the Hades I hit, I discovered that I just accidentally severed the head of the Scythian Dracaenae, who was right behind me. Hey, didn't I just kill her? Monsters reform, but not that quickly.

Before the monster could reform again, I slid on Blackjack.

* * *

While we were riding on Blackjack, Pearlcilina randomly brandished out a deck of cards. "Anybody want to play?" she inquired.

"Right now? We're kind of riding...on a pegasus...," Grover expressed.

"Whatever."

_Hey Boss, can I just kick that bratty girl off my back? She's really annoying._

I widened my eyes. "No!" I loudly insisted. "That's terrible!"

_But, Boss, how do we know that she's a half-blood? What if she's just a random mortal?_

"We don't know, but if that's the case, we can manipulate the Mist," I reassured.

"Why is the merman dude talking to a _horse_?" Pearlcilina flatly asked.

_Are you sure you don't want to-_

"Yes, I'm sure," I interrupted before I could change my mind.

The rest of the way to Camp Half-Blood, Grover explained Camp Half-Blood and all that. Poor guy, it looked like she was going to beat him up the whole time.


	2. Son of Neptune Shall Drown-

**(A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson! Rick Riordan does. Yes, the chapter title refers to a prophecy Ella recites in the Son of Neptune.)**

Right when I climbed off Blackjack, an invisible force held me hostage from behind.

"Hey!" I shouted after I struggled my way out of its grip.

The invisible force started laughing and became visible.

"Did you get out early, too, Seaweed Brain?" asked Annabeth after she removed her Yankees cap.

"Um, sure. You could say that."

She keenly analyzed everyone else that came with me. When she observed Pearlcilina, she immediately tensed up. That might be because of the last time I escaped Goode with a girl, which didn't sit well with Annabeth. It's not like I'd date Pearlcilina instead anyways, though. I'd be more likely to date Medusa or Artemis. And no-don't get any ideas! I looked in Annabeth's bright gray eyes and shook my head no. She slyly smiled when she acknowledged my gesture. When she spotted Grover, she tensed again and knitted her eyebrows.

"Did an emergency happen? I was afraid that was why Grover rushed off with Blackjack. Is everyone okay?" she anxiously asked.

"I think so. Or at least hope so," Grover murmured.

Annabeth widened her stormy eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"There was a... f-fire- I think."

"Ahem?" Pearlcilina demanded.

"Grover, can you take her to Chiron?" Annabeth requested, more than slightly annoyed.

Grover swallowed. "Alright," he submitted.

I mouthed _I'm so sorry, man_ to him as they strode towards the Big House.

"That's terrible!" Annabeth continued. "Wait...Percy, don't tell me it was you who-"

"I didn't do anything! Why is it always my fault?"

"Because your head is full of kelp, Seaweed Brain."

I glanced at Grover and Pearlcilina. Pearlcilina look frightened, even vulnerable. I would've felt bad for her if she wasn't so obnoxious. She sort of reminded me of myself when I first came here. That was it! She seemed so familiar, because she was like me. There was only one logical explanation...she was my twin! Okay, it actually was more wishful thinking than anything. I wished I had a twin ever since I was a child. We could switch places, do pranks, confuse people, and so much more! Plus, I was a lonely child. But with a girl twin, we can't quite do that. Still, a twin! That's pretty sweet. At the same time, I was a little angry with Poseidon for hiding her from me. But it was to protect her, right?

"Annabeth, does the fire alarm go off if the sprinklers do?" I asked.

"Yes, it's actually code. It's required that any sprinkling system would also have the fire alarm sound if it is activated," she informed. "So you did do it, then."

"No! Pearlcilina-," I protested.

Annabeth's expression hardened.

"It's not like that. I think she's my...twin," I sheepishly confessed.

She looked absolutely shocked, but it was obvious that she was trying to suppress a laugh as well.

"Percy, that's impossible! The oath...it doesn't exist anymore, but she wouldn't even be born yet..."

"I exist."

"You clearly exist; that's the difference. A child of the Big Three is far too powerful to go this far without being undetected by monsters and not be sent to Camp Half-Blood, or not be dead. You just can't expect a son of Zeus to randomly arrive here on a chariot or something. Nobody does. It just doesn't happen."

I scratched my head. "She could've been raised on Mount Olympus, the Underworld, or something."

She pinched the space between her eyes and shook her head. "Are you kidding me? All of us had substandard lives because we're supposed to be raised by our mortal parent in the mortal world. No one's that special, especially a child of Poseidon! No offense. What I mean is that no one, especially a forbidden child of the Big Three, would have stepped a foot into Mount Olympus for decades before the first summer you came. And the Underworld? Don't get me started, considering Hades' hatred of the Olympians and their children."

"But there's always a way! Everything is possible if you just believe in yourself!"

She now looked concerned again. "What are you even talking about?"

"Relax! I was just kidding- I wanted to see how you would react."

"Sure, Percy. Whatever you want to tell yourself."

"Hey! Besides, she could have been in a really stinky place, like me."

"Like what, a dump? Seaweed Brain, you do _not_ have a sister, let alone twin," she grinned, while poking my chest at each staccato syllable.

"But she's so much like me," I smiled back. "She has flowing, jet-black hair and sparkling, sea-green eyes..."

Her smile immediately faded and she grimly said, "Seaweed Brain? Now it sounds like I have to worry about you falling for your so-called sister over me! Really, Percy? You don't even use those kind of words to describe me, your girlfriend! It's just...so unlike you."

"Well, I just wanted to sound more intelligent to feel less stupid around you. You know how teachers want you to be more descriptive? That's what I was doing."

Thankfully, her grim demeanor washed away and she started to laugh. Unfortunately, it was towards me.

"Unless you want to sound like a cheesy and pathetic romance novel, never use those adjectives like that. Ever. Especially towards Pearlcilina."

"Wouldn't want to sound like that," I grumbled, while deciding to change to subject away from Pearlcilina. Although Annabeth is like always right, I've learned to trust my instincts by constantly being in battle over the last few years. And right now, they were telling me that I'm right about Pearlcilina. I'd never let her know that, of course. A happy Annabeth is an unmauled Percy. "And Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" she replied, looking even more satisfied.

"Is Riptide a metaphor for the pen being mightier than the sword?"

She scrunched her eyebrows, seriously thinking. I love the way she looks when she does that.

Finally she answered, "I doubt that was the intention, but it's definitely possible. You should ask Chiron. Interesting observation, though."

"Oh and..."

"Hm?" Her gray eyes lit up at every question. I just couldn't help but smile.

"I know some monsters reform quicker than others, but do some reform right away?"

She immediately paled and looked as if she saw a ghost. "What do you mean?"

"I had to kill a Scythian Dracaenae today, but she reformed right after I killed her."

Annabeth now looked like she saw a ghost of a spider, and she started muttering something about doors.

"Look, Percy, I have to talk to you later. I'm really sorry. I'll talk about it tomorrow, alright? I just really have to talk to Chiron now."

"Um, it's okay. I understand."

Then she sprinted to the Big House.

A half hour later, I was in the middle working on my archery, which I _really_ have to improve on. I was about to shoot an arrow when I suddenly felt a hot breath behind my neck. Being startled, I screamed and had the arrow go stray.

"Ahhhh!" a random centaur cried. My stray arrow hit him in the butt.

"Chiron wants you to give me a tour," the voice from behind me said, which belonged to Pearlcilina.

* * *

I couldn't wait to see the look on her face once she discovered that she had water powers! If she was a child of Poseidon, anyways. Still, I was completely convinced that she was one. That was why the canoe lake was the perfect last spot for the tour. The fresh, cool lake air breezed in our faces. I looked down at my bare feet, which were absorbing the toasty golden sand underneath. Then, I glanced up and saw a small wave roll on the surface of the glassy water.

"Do that," I told her as I pointed to it. Waves are pretty basic.

"Do what?" she asked, pretty frustrated.

"That!" I exclaimed as another swelled by. "A wave."

"Are you kidding me? No one can!"

I turned my head from the lake to her and asked, "Do you even know who my father is?"

She narrowed her sea-green eyes. "No, and I frankly don't care!" she snapped.

"Seriously? Think about all that has hap-"

"Neptune," she interrupted. "You are the son of Neptune."

"No, I am not the son of Neptune, and I never will be. He's Roman. You're thinking of Poseidon."

"Who cares. They're basically they same, anyways."

"I suppose they're pretty similar, but we're Greek. There are no Rom-"

"You honestly believe that?" she interrupted again. Her green eyes pierced into mine. "You think that us Greeks are the only ones out there? If Greek Mythology can exist, why not Roman Mythology? Or Egyptian? Or Chinese? Or Norse? Or Celtic? Or Japanese? Or Russian? Or-"

"Alright. I get the point."

She had a serious point, but it kind of gave me a headache. I never really thought about it- no one did. Could there be others camps out there, just like ours? My mind flashed back to the Labyrinth and the Titan battle. Didn't Janus and that fruit statue say that they were Roman? I always just assumed that they were delusional and wanted to be special snowflakes.

I obviously wasn't going to convince her to create a wave, so I gripped her arm and drug her into the lake with me.

"What the Hades are you doing?" she protested when the cool water was lapping around our hips.

"Hey, now you got it right!"

"Shut up! Seriously, _what_ are you doing?"

"We're swimming! Come on, it's fun!"

"Why?" she hissed.

"Why not? You said you love to go party on the beach with your friends when I was giving you a tour-"

"Yeah! On the _beach_, with my friends!" she snapped.

I thought that she just wanted to be stubborn, so I pulled her in even more before she could further protest. We were at a drop off, so I was treading water, while the water was still up to her neck. Normally, this would be completely idiotic to do, but children of Poseidon are pretty good lifeguards.

"Isn't this great?" I exclaimed.

"No! Get me out of here!"

"Fine. Swim out yourself."

"NO!"

I suppose her leg slipped, because she started to splash around and scream like crazy.

"HELP!" she yelped at the top of her lungs. "I'M DROWNING!"

"It's okay! Just breathe underwater!"

"NO! YOU'RE CRAZY! SOMEONE! HELP!"

Right after she desperately cried that, she sunk to the bottom. I immediately dove to the bottom of the lake to retrieve her. She was still thrashing around with a thick trail of bubbles from her exhales above her. The water was cool and a very pretty clear blue. Not only that, but the sun danced everywhere. I would've stayed down here, if it weren't for Pearlcilina.

Eventually, we got out of the water, and I positioned her on the sand. I really hoped that I wouldn't have to do mouth-to-mouth. She began to cough and flitter her eyes open. She then gave me a slap that would have gave me a huge painful bruise for weeks if it weren't for my curse. I couldn't feel anything, of course, but it was really loud. I'm pretty sure it even echoed.

"YOU IDIOT! I hate you!" she shouted with scarlet rage.

"B-but I saved you!" I protested.

She yelled back, "Yeah, well, if you didn't almost drown me, you wouldn't have to do it in the first place!"

"Well, I saved you earlier today, yet you were nothing but a brat all day!" I retorted, which was true. I was really getting fed up with her.

She scrunched up her face and dug her hands into her hips. "Hm, I thought, perhaps, that almost drowning someone kinda out weighs being bratty! I guess I was wrong."

"Well, why didn't you just swim?"

"Because I can't, you idiot!"

Tears started streaming down her face. I really didn't know what to do- I messed up big time. She shakily stood up and started to slowly tread away.

I instantly stood up. "I-I'm sorry. I thought you were my twin," I muttered.

She stopped and turned around to face me. Then she rolled her red, watery eyes.

"Again, I'm sorry. I just get really lonely and desperate," I sighed. "The only sibling I have that won't bite my head off is Tyson, a cyclops. I love him and all, but he isn't always here. Besides, it's not the same as having a sibling you can rela-"

Pearlcilina looked like one of my face-eating siblings when she spat, "Seriously. Shut up. At least you weren't an only child."

"I actually was- just like the majority of the campers. And why is that even that big of a deal?"

She didn't reply and only gave me a hard, piercing glare, so I decided to continue.

"Were you raised in a dump?"

"EXCUSE ME?" she shouted while slapping me again.

"Sorry, nevermind. Don't take it personal- it's a child of the Big Three thing. Don't ask. By the way, are you adopted?"

For a while she violently stared at me in silence, but she finally grudgingly answered, "Yeah, they never told me, but it's extremely obvious. They're both Egyptian...and I'm not even remotely Egyptian. Why?"

"Um..."

We stood there in another silent moment until she blurted, "It's because you stupidly think that we're precious separated siblings, isn't it? Those kind of things only happen in movies and books, stupid!"

"Well," I gritted, really trying to hold my anger, "don't you want to know why I think we're twins, or at least related?"

She plopped herself down on the golden sand again and replied, "No, it's probably for really pathetic and feeble-minded reasons anyways."

I followed her action, while slipping my shoes back on. "Have you even compared how we look? We look quite similar," I replied, ignoring her answer.

"So? Lots of people have black hair."

"Well, um, yeah, but sea-green eyes and black hair? Besides, our faces look pretty similar. We're alike in other ways, too. Don't Perseus and Pearlcilina sound similar?"

"Don't you dare compare that terrible name with mine!" she unexpectedly complained.

Was she kidding? Why on Mount Olympus would anyone think her terrible name would be remotely as tolerable as Perseus, which is also an awful name?

"No, um, that was not my intention. Surgeon and sturgeon kinda sound the same, yet they're nothing alike in meaning," I explained. "Besides, is that even your real name?"

"They only sound alike if you're an idiot." She rolled her eyes again. "And, no, my name is so beautiful it has to be abridged. It's really Pearlcilina-Sofia-Ameythyst-Marie-Raven-Sapphire-Celestal-Destiny-Serenity-Sakura-Andromeda-Rachel-Helen-Hope."

I started to choke, which was all I could do to keep from laughing. "Sheesh! How many middle names do you have?" I blurted.

"Oh, no, that's all my first name. My adoptive parents were just extremely indecisive. Want to hear my even more beautiful middle name? It's Steve."

"_Seriously_?"

"No! It's just Pearlcilina, duh. You idiot! What else would it be? Just in case you can't figure it out, my middle isn't Steve either."

"Oh," I blushed. I wondered if she was also being sarcastic about thinking that her name was beautiful, but I afraid to ask, just in case she was being serious.

"Besides, what kind of child of Poseidon wouldn't be able to swim?" she continued.

"Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus, is sc-"

"We're talking about Poseidon, not Zeus, egghead!"

"Let me finish!" I barked. I cleared my throat. "Anyways, she's afraid of heights, so-"

"Are you saying that not being able to swim is a sign of having Poseidon as your father? Well, it's clear that you're not a child of Athena, then."

This was close to the last straw. "Quiet!" I shouted. "I can always drive you back into the lake!"

That seemed to do the trick.

"Anyways," I continued and cleared my throat, while gazing off into the crashing waves of the crystal lake, "why can't you swim? And why are you so obnoxious?"

She sighed. "How am I supposed to act? This Greek stuff...it's too much. All my life I was taught to believe that pegasi, satyrs, centaurs, cyclops, et cetera do not exist. Do you really expect me to be nonchalant and happy at the sudden realization that everything I was taught to not believe in is suddenly real? You're the one who brought me into this, so I guess I subconsciously despise you because of that. And I can't swim, because I never tried. The friends I had always would do these crazy life threatening dares. I, of course, have absolutely no problem with them for the most part, anyways. When I was a very little child, I stupidly jumped off a motor boat, thinking that my life jacket would save me. It obviously didn't, because it was too big for me, so it slipped off. I would've drowned if someone didn't rescue me. Ever since then, I have not been eager to do crazy stunts involving water. If I couldn't swim, I physically wouldn't be able to do their dares. Sure, I could take being teased by them, but I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of those dares if I were able to do them," she calmly explained for once.

"Children of Poseidon can't drown. I could teach you," I sympathetically offered. Ever since I found out who my dad was, life without water just seemed so impossible and dull to me.

"Are you crazy? After today, no thanks," she frowned. "Besides, what if I'm not a child of Poseidon? I'm not even claimed yet."

She was right for once. After what just happened, no one with a functioning brain would let me be their swim coach.

"But," I began, "do you think we're related?"

"Well, duh. This is the Olympians we're talking about. We have to be related whether if my dad is Poseidon or not."


	3. Mr Skeleton Arms Disowns Me

**(A/N: Since I'm not a troll nor named Rick Riordan, I don't own the Percy Jackson series!)**

As a child of one the Big Three and someone who fought against Kronos and other Titans, people always ask me why I'm so terrible at archery. Such a powerful half-blood should proficient in every weapon, right? Wrong. With the interruptions I get while practicing, I'll never improve at it any time soon. The centaur from earlier trotted by to go to the stables and gave me the seventh death glare of today. Right after I nervously positioned the arrow on the bow, I startled from a tap on my shoulder.

"Ack!" I screamed. Whew, it didn't hit anyone. It almost went through a Hermes kid's head, though. Good thing it dug into the tree right next to him instead. If this was Pearlcilina again, she would get it. I whipped my head to whoever was behind me.

"Percy, your mother called," Annabeth said. She handed me her cell phone, which we're really not supposed to have.

"Perseus! Are you okay?" my mom cried.

"Yes, mom. Um, am I expelled?"

"Perseus Jackson!" she chided. "What did you get into now?"

"Uh, I thought that my teacher was, um, a monster," I nervously replied.

"Perseus!"

"She's alright, mom. I think so, at least. There really was a monster, though. Did they call because they suspended or expelled me?"

"No, they didn't even mention it. They called because there was a fire, shouldn't you know that? Perseus Jackson, did you skip school?"

"No! I swear I didn't! I just thought that my twin did it!"

It sounded like my mom was choking. "WHAT?"

Annabeth ripped her phone out of my hand. "Don't worry," Annabeth told her, "he's just being an idiot."

"Hey!" I shouted as I snatched the phone back.

"Yeah, well, he can sure be one sometimes. Good thing you, a daughter of Athena, balance it out," my mom said.

"Mom!"

"Oh, sorry Percy, but seriously. Anyways, the fire did considerable damage, so school is canceled for the remainder of the week. They told me that they couldn't find you outside the school! I was so worried, Percy! Promise to never scare me like that again!" she demanded.

"I promise, mom. I love you," I replied.

"I love you, too, Percy. Bye," she said before she hung up.

"Ahem?" said another voice from behind me.

Out of instinct and fury, I unconsciously set up an arrow and turned around.

"That'd be scary, if you were actually good at archery," said Will Solace. "Anyways, you're taking up space for people who are actually doing archery. Could you please move?"

* * *

The rest of the day was a blast. Not only did Pearlcilina and I get along somewhat better, but I got to catch up with some of my friends. Other people got out early, such as the Stolls, who replaced all the plants in the Demeter cabin with poison ivy, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who apparently lives in a cave now. I also met some of the new cabin counselors, including Drew. She tried to flirt with me, which almost made Annabeth pulverize her. This takes us to the best part-being with Annabeth-especially during the singing bonfire.

Since there weren't enough kids here yet, we were allowed to sit wherever we wanted for the bonfire. Everyone was ecstatic tonight, so the bonfire was a bright rainbow that radiated heat on our faces. The bonfire being enchanted didn't stop the wind from occasionally bringing the stinging smoke in our eyes, which was currently happening. I turned my head to my right to avoid it, where Annabeth was. She looked so beautiful, especially with the rainbow lights dancing on her. She still looked a bit worried from when I mentioned the Scythian Dracaenae, but she tried to not to let it show. We haven't kissed for a while, so I attempted to lean in to kiss her several times. Each time she gave me a weird look each time and pushed my head away.

"Seaweed Brain, what are you doing?" she asked the seventh time I done this. "We're trying to sing."

"Gee, well, why don't you give me a schedule that tells me when it's okay to kiss you?" I teased.

Her expression relaxed. She then did a face palm, only to my face instead. "Oh, that's what you were trying to do?" she asked. "People usually don't kiss while they sing, so it just looked like you were leaning in like an idiot who was trying to annoy me."

While grinning, she grabbed my head and kissed me on the cheek. I beamed a smile back and began to kiss her back.

"Yuck!" Pearlcilina shouted in disgust, who was apparently sitting right next to me.

Once again, Annabeth had a tense look on her face, and started mouthing to herself. I'm pretty sure she mouthed the Lotus Hotel a couple times.

"Annabeth, she's my twin sister. I would never leave you for her, or leave you at all!" I defended. She looked marginally less angry after the last part.

"That's what is wrong!" Annabeth yelled. "Seaweed Brain, I knew you were an idiot, but I never knew you were that much of one! Pearlcilina is not your sister, so stop thinking that!"

Everyone was staring at us now.

"Wait, what?" Grover, who was on the other side of Annabeth, chimed in. He was anxiously gnawing on a tin can.

"Percy thinks that Pearlcilina is his twin sister," Annabeth flatly informed in a whisper while rolling her eyes.

Grover's eyes widened in horror. He looked at me and said, "Percy, uh, no."

"Come on, guys! It's possible. Annabeth, you even mouthed something about the Lotus Hotel," I responded.

"It's impossible!" Annabeth snapped. "I was contemplating about all the possibilities of her being a child of Poseidon, and there aren't any. If she was brought to the Lotus Hotel as an infant, she would remain one. Besides, why would your mother bring her, but not you? As I said, no one is that special. _Especially_ her."

"Ahem? Still here," Pearlcilina pried.

"Shut up!" Annabeth shouted, while giving a glare to her that made even Pearlcilina cower in fear.

A few songs later, Grover stood up and stretched. He then said, "Well, I guess it's time for me to start doing my Cloven Council duties again."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've stalled them enough, and the only reason why I stopped was the disturbance in our empathy link."

"...Oh. I'll miss you, man. IM me?"

"We can just communicate telepathically. See you, Percy and Annabeth," Grover replied before disappearing into the darkness.

Several minutes later, Pearlcilina screamed as if someone was murdering her.

"So I've heard you're a child of Poseidon," said the voice behind her. It was Lacy, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin who could make braces and pigtails look gorgeous.

"Never sneak up on me like that again!" Pearlcilina shouted.

Annabeth turned scarlet. "She is not a child of Poseidon! Oh gods, you people, she's not even claimed yet!"

"Sorry," Lacy apologised. "Anyways, since you're a _potential_ child of Poseidon, you'd make a perfect couple with Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades! It would be so forbidden and romantic! Come on, Nico!"

"Um, what?" Nico asked. "...I don't even want a girlfriend. Why does everyone think that? You told me..."

"Sorry, I know, but that was the only way I could convince you to come."

"Yuck!" Pearlcilina shouted. "I hate Hades! He's the god of death, right? Death means decay, which is disgusting. That boy probably smells like corpses."

Nico's onyx eyes glowered with silent fury. He then gripped his Stygian sword so hard that his knuckles turned bone white.

"Actually, Hades is the god of the Underworld. I didn't even need to tell you that, since you'll find out now anyways," he threatened.

"Whatever," said Pearlcilina as she just rolled her eyes.

I jumped inbetween them. "No, Nico! You can't kill her!" I shouted.

"Like he would. He'd obviously lose his precious camp privileges if he did," Pearlcilina told me.

"This is perfect! So dramatic and so much tension! Ha, I'm a better matchmaker than Mitchell!" Lacy squealed to herself. She leaned in and whipsered to me, "Don't worry, Nico won't kill her because he's actually in love with her! He's just confused because he never felt this way before. Right now, he's astonished by her graceful, feminine figure with her glossy, raven hair and deep green eyes that shine in the moon light. And she is admiring his midnight hair and eyes, which reflect his deep inner being and torture of his gentle soul and longs to stroke his soft, porcelain skin."

Pearlcilina and Nico obviously heard what she said, because looked like they were about to gag.

"Ahem? We can hear you."

"I'm thirteen. I don't even pay attention to...figures...and the only thing that I'm astonished about her is that she actually scares me, with her appearence and all," Nico glowered.

"Like Mr. Skeleton Arms is hot stuff."

A thin smile spreaded upon Nico's face. "I think I know who you're parent is. It's probably Cloacina, the Roman goddess of sewers."

"Hey!" I shouted.

"I-I'm leaving now," Lacy said.

"Percy, why do you even care that much?" Nico intrigued after Lacy left.

"Percy thinks that Pearlcilina is his twin," Annabeth grumbled.

"Just for the record, Percy, I don't know you anymore," he said before he sunk into the shadows.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Annabeth and I were the only ones still sitting by the bonfire while it was in dying embers. Since the warmth of the fire died away (but not the smokey smell), we were left in the chilliness of the evening. We had to sit really close together to not freeze. In the midst of discussing camp improvements, I stood up and offered Annabeth a hand up. Afterall, there only was seven more minutes until the harpies came out.

"This Holiday Break is going to be fantastic," Annabeth beamed as we strolled back to our cabins.

"You know it," I blissfully replied. My heart sunk after when I remembered Nemesis, whom makes sure that nobody's life was too good or too bad, and life was pretty awesome right now. Why else would she randomly pop in my head? So instead of having her ruin our blithe in her own ways, I decided to ruin everything in mine. "So, how are the doors?"

She jumped a little and turned pale. "What are you even talking about, Fish Breath?" she tensely asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Fish Breath?"

"I'm just trying to see if you will always only be Seaweed Brain, and I was right. While both of those nicknames equally describe you, Seaweed Brain has a certain ring to it."

My face started to burn, which was really saying a lot in this chilly weather. I really wish I could brandish breath mints out of thin air right now.

"Relax, Seaweed Brain," she uneasily continued, "it was a joke."

I sighed in relief, but it was obvious that she clearly wanted to talk about anything but that. Suddenly, Annabeth went to a halt. I was going to ask her what happened, but I made out the Athena cabin in the dusk before I could open my mouth. Were we already here? I felt an impending doom in the pit of my stomach, as if my door question wasn't bad enough. So, I really didn't want to leave her side right now. What if something happened to one of us? We've always been there for each other. Not only was she my girlfriend, but she was my best friend and the world to me.

"Annabeth," I started, as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "don't worry. Everything will turn out fine."

"Thanks. I hope so," she sighed. Were we bothered by the same feeling?

"Wise Girl?"

"Yes?" she replied as her eyes lit up. Silly Annabeth, she thought I was going to ask her a question.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I love you," I told her, in case that I may never get the chance to again.

For a moment, I was afraid. Her face was in an expression that I never saw from her before, and she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I wasn't sure if she was going to suffocate me or what.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Right when I was about to open my cabin door, someone-or something- jumped out at me. I uncapped Riptide to defend myself against whatever it was, which probably was a harpie.

"Relax, Algae Mind," Pearlcilina whispered, "it's only me."

"It's Seaweed Brain, and only Annabeth can call me that!" I corrected. What was with all these new nicknames today?

"Whatever. Anyways, I got claimed," she grumbled as if she got chosen to clean a bathroom.

"Really?" I eagerly asked. It was final- she was my twin sister. Why else would she be right next to my cabin? I pushed away the temptation of jumping up and down like an excited pre-teen girl. "Who is it?"

"Dionysus."

Without doing anything else, I opened the cabin door, walked in, and slammed it shut.

I don't even want to talk anymore.

**(A/N: Yes, Dionysus. Problem? Anyways, thanks for reading all this! Unless you just scrolled down to see how it ends. XD That's okay though. I know, it's long, and a lot of redundant events happen. -_- Ii's because I tried to have a reference to each of the Seven (and other things in the HoO). I wanted to challenge myself by doing this, and it sort of adds depth, like subtly weaving in white in the water of a tapestry. This writing thing...I clearly need some improvement on it. So any advice would be nice :D I really hope you were at least somewhat entertained by this. And no, you weren't supposed to take it seriously.)**


End file.
